


The Blind Date

by my_blue_wheelbarrow



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Blind Date, But he's also charming and attractive, Geri is an arrogant dick, M/M, Nando is done with Sergio being alone, Sergio likes him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_blue_wheelbarrow/pseuds/my_blue_wheelbarrow
Summary: Sergio is desperate for love and a boyfriend. So desperate that he goes on a blind date.





	1. The Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iloveavocados](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveavocados/gifts).



> I really, really, really, really hope you like it!! ♥︎ Thank you for all the sweet comments, oh man, ily!!

"When I was a teenager I thought I was going to be happily married at 25. Here I am, 32 and alone," Sergio whined, lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. 

"No wonder, though," Fernando said, shrugging. 

Sergio sat up and glared at his friend. 

"Shut up. That's not what I want to hear when I'm about to have a date. A blind date. How the fuck did you convince me to do that, again?"

"Well, you could've had me but you didn't want to," Nando said, brushing away an imaginary tear from his eye. 

Sergio rolled his eyes. Never accidentally hook up with your friend when drunk, nothing good's gonna come of it. 

"Don't say stuff like this. You're married and you're not even my type. Way too blond," Sergio stated and finally got up from the bed he was glued to the last hour. 

"You're ugly too. Better hope that the blind date is actually blind so he doesn't have to see you," the blond continued teasing and got another glare of his friend. 

"You hate me, I get it, but we need to focus now. Should I wear a dress shirt? Or like a sweater?"   
Sergio stood in front of his closet and scanned his clothes. 

"It's like 20 degrees, you don't need a sweater. Just wear a normal shirt. That blue one, it's cool," Nando advised and took Sergio's phone. 

"All right," the brunette said, taking said shirt out of the closet.

Nando checked the website again. It was actually a rather funny story.  
Basically, the two of them were drinking and as always, Sergio was complaining about being single and Nando was annoyed by it. And then the older man remembered that ad for blind dates and well, now Sergio was going to meet a man that was his age and was from Spain and that was basically everything they knew. 

"Dude, what if he's a serial killer?" Fernando asked, feeling ignorant for not having thought of that possibility. 

Sergio rolled his eyes and checked himself out in the mirror, now wearing the blue shirt. 

"He's not gonna be a serial killer," he just said. Shouldn't Sergio be the one worrying and Nando reassuring? Well, whatever. Good for him. 

"Well, don't expect me to deliver a speech at your funeral, then."

"What time is it, jerk?" Sergio wanted to know and turned to his friend. 

"Half past eight," the blond answered after looking at his friend's phone and Sergio's eyes widened. 

"Oh damn! Okay, how do I look?" the shorter man asked, turning to the mirror again and then back to Nando. His heart started beating faster and he didn't even know who he was going to have a date with. 

"You're looking fine. Like an attractive, athletic man," Nando said and Sergio was pretty sure that it cost a lot of overcoming for the man to compliment him. 

Sergio smiled and said, "I know but thanks anyway."

"How come we are friends," Nando muttered and walked out of the bedroom, to the entrance door in order to finally leave Sergio's house and go to the bar where the date would be. 

"A question that I ask myself every day," Sergio added and followed Nando but not before running his hands through his hair one final time. 

 

-

 

"Can't you come in with me?" Sergio asked like a little boy asking his mother to accompany him into school. 

"Nope. Text me whether he's good looking or as ugly as you. If you think that he's a serial killer, then please just leave," Nando requested in a serious tone. Despite his constant teasing, he loved Sergio and didn't want his head to be found in a fridge. 

"Will do," the younger man assured and hugged his friend.

"All right, good luck, Sese," Nando wished him. Honestly, he wouldn't do another vacation with his wife and kids AND Sergio. 

Sergio waved goodbye even though his friend was walking away from him and not looking away. 

The man took a deep breath and looked at his watch again. Yep, time for him to enter the bar and finally meet his date. 

The place looked pretty cozy, dimmed but not too dark and they even had live music. Not exactly Sergio's taste of music but it wasn't bad.   
There were a big bar and some booths, too. Sergio was supposed to meet his date in one of the booths. 

He looked around and spotted a sign on a table that read 'BLIND DATE' in capital letters and the organization that arranged these dates.   
Since that was the only table with a sign Sergio walked straight to that booth. 

A man with dark hair was sitting there. He was on his phone, looking kind of bored. 

"Hey," Sergio said to gain attention. 

The man on the phone looked up to him and for a moment Sergio was astonished. 

He hadn't really expected a bald man with a lot of wrinkles but he sure as hell also hadn't expected a beautiful man like that.   
He had full lips, fluffy looking hair, a nice beard and even in the dimmed light his bright blue eyes were visible. All in all, he had a beautiful face. Sergio was interested. 

The man smiled, which looked like, really pretty, and put out his hand for Sergio to shake it.   
He did so and did it strongly, hoping that he'd make a good first impression. 

"I'm Sergio," he said, introducing himself and sitting down on the opposite side of the man. 

"Gerard. Nice to meet you, Sergio," he said and Sergio shivered as he pronounced his name. His voice was smooth like honey and Gerard has literally said one sentence so far but Sergio was delighted. 

"Nice to meet you, too," Sergio said, eloquently as always. 

"Finally I can put away that stupid sign. You can't even imagine all the weird looks I got for sitting alone at a table with a 'BLIND DATE' sign," Gerard said, chuckling.   
He turned the sign around so nobody could read it anymore. 

Sergio took a look at his watch again and asked, "I'm not late, am I?" 

"Oh no, don't worry. I was kinda early. You wanna order something?" Gerard asked and without waiting for Sergio's answer, waved over a waiter. 

"Drinks come on the house, right? Because of the dating arrangement thing," Sergio needed to make sure and when Gerard nodded he ordered a beer, just like Gerard, and also some chips. 

"You have quite the Andalusian accent. Let me guess, Seville?" Gerard said after they ordered. 

Sergio was surprised about that good guess. For a split second, he thought about the man being a serial killer but he quickly abandoned that thought because he was just so attractive. 

"Yeah, you're right. And where are you from?" 

"Take a guess," Gerard prompted, smirking. Sergio had to think that the man liked to play games and tease, and he imagined that it could be pretty hot in bed. 

Sergio looked at the pretty man and thought of places that would fit him. He spoke out the first region that came to his mind. 

"Catalonia."

Gerard's smirk got bigger and he nodded. 

The waiter arrived with their beers and the snack and put them on the table. They both thanked him and drank in silence until Gerard broke it. 

"So, why'd you go blind-dating? You don't need it, do you? I mean, you're hot and don't seem to be very shy," the man remarked and Sergio felt a bit attacked but also flattered. He sat up straighter. 

"I was bored," he lied, not confessing that he was really desperate and just wanted to finally find a boyfriend. He definitely wouldn't tell the man. 

Gerard smirked again and looked at Sergio as if he'd know that he was lying but he wasn't commenting on it. Instead, he just took another sip of his beer with his eyes sparkling mischievously. 

"What about you? You're good-looking too and still, sitting here at a table with a blind date sign. Care to elucidate?" Sergio asked in the same tone in which Gerard spoke earlier. 

The blue-eyed man shrugged. 

"I'm looking for someone to share my feelings with, just someone who I can love and who loves me. Maybe someone who I can have a family with later, you know," Gerard said and Sergio felt bad for lying because he was actually looking for the same. 

He wanted to say something about it when the man started laughing loudly. 

"I'm kidding. I just wanna have some fun. I mean, I'm not against getting to know you but, you know," Gerard then said, the laughter lines around his eyes and lips very visible and very pretty. But still, he was a fucking ass. 

"You're so funny," Sergio said flatly while rolling his eyes. 

"Oh, I know. But look, it's fitting because you're bored and I want some fun," he stated and when the brown-eyed man looked at him, he winked as if, once again, he knew that Sergio wasn't all about sex. 

"Tell me something about yourself, Gerard," he told the man and leaned back. Honestly, if he would talk shit now, Sergio was going to leave, he told himself. 

And that was a very big lie because Gerard was just way too hot to just leave. 

"Well, I basically just turned 32, I'm a business executive but only because of my dad, I didn't do shit. I love my friends and going out and I-"  
Gerard didn't get to finish his sentence because Sergio interrupted him. 

"Do you like animals?" he wanted to know. That was like, such an important question. 

Gerard shrugged and answered, "I don't have any pets and to be honest I don't really want one but they're okay, I guess."

"Oh my God, what the. You don't like cats? Or dogs? Or at least horses?"

Gerard shot him a confused look. 

"Horses? Do YOU like horses? I mean, they kinda have been useful in the past but now they're just for people that are bored and like riding in a non-sexual way," the man replied. 

Sergio had to bite the insides of his cheeks to not murder Gerard right then and there. 

"What the heck is wrong with you, man. Horses are the most majestic animals in this world, and you think they just exist for our entertainment. You're a horrible person, but continue talking about your terrible self," Sergio said finishing his first beer, hoping that Gerard would finish soon too, so they could order another round because he was pretty sure that he'd need it.

"Okay, well. I don't have that much to say about myself. I'm a huge football fan," Gerard admitted. 

"Oh, at least you know what sport is good. What club do you support?" Sergio wanted to know, praying to God that it was going to be Girona FC and not- 

"FC Barcelona. Visca Barça till the day I die," the man said earnestly and all of Sergio's hopes flew out of the window. 

Sergio took a deep breath and tried to take another sip of his empty beer which didn't work because, well, it was empty. 

"What about you?" Gerard asked, apparently not having noticed how they really don't go together at all. 

"Real Madrid," Sergio replied and felt the joy he got from just pronouncing the name of his favorite football club. God, he loved Real. 

"Ugh, disgusting," the other man snarled and thankfully waved over the waiter. 

They ordered two beers again before they went back to just hating each other's football clubs. 

"Fuck off. You're disgusting," Sergio countered weakly. He let out an internal cry when he saw the smirk form on Gerard's lips.   
He didn't know the man for more than half an hour but he did know that that smirk meant no good. 

"Oh, really? Because you're drooling quite the lot over me for being that disgusting," Gerard remarked, his eyes not leaving Sergio's for a second. 

The other man had to fight emotionally to not look away but he wasn't going to satisfy Gerard like that, no. 

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're conceited?" Sergio wanted to know and kind of, he actually wanted to know.  
Was that man always an asshole or was it his way of flirting? 

"Nope. You're the first one. Congrats," Gerard said, his smirk transforming into a smug smile. 

Sergio moaned in annoyance and when he noticed that making that noise in a conversation with somebody that obviously wanted to have sex with you was kind of weird, he felt himself blush. 

Gerard let out a laugh and now Sergio was kind of melting away because he looked so good and he had a nice voice and his laugh was fucking amazing and it was just the way that Sergio imagined an angel's laugh. Such a fucker, that Gerard. 

"But I'm kidding like, most of the time," the blue-eyed man said in an actual serious tone. This time he looked like he wanted Sergio to believe him which was... cute?

Sergio shook his head, smiling a bit. 

"Your humor sucks, dude," he said and melted away another time when he saw the relieved smile on Gerard's face. 

"I can live with that. By the way, your tattoos look cool. I like them," the man complimented and Sergio caught him staring at his arms which made him oddly insecure. 

"Thanks," he said, hoping that Gerard would look at his face again, which he did. 

"Interested in a bet?" the man randomly asked and his smirk was back and Sergio was alarmed in an instant.   
But he didn't directly say no. He felt like he kind of knew how to estimate Gerard, in some way the man reminded him of Nando and he sure knew how to handle his best friend. 

"Does that bet involve me getting a tattoo of your face somewhere on my body?" he asked, trying to guess Gerard's thoughts. 

The man laughed and said, "No, but now that you mention it, that's an excellent idea. You'd be even hotter with my face on your back." 

Sergio was surprised at how easy Gerard could pay compliments and sounding so casual doing it. It seemed like nothing to him but it had affected Sergio, he felt really flattered because he thought that Gerard was an Adonis and him saying these things just felt good. 

He snapped out of it and replied, "Sorry, my back's full already."

Geri looked surprised.

"Really? I'd like to check that; I'm sure I'd find a spot for my pretty face," he said, his smirk coming back again.   
But this time it didn't worry him but instead kind of turned him on, well in addition to the imagination of Gerard just touching him in general. 

"Mhmm, maybe you'll get a chance to inspect it thoroughly later in the evening," he proposed, now smirking himself. 

Gerard let out a moan that resembled Sergio's earlier. 

"Oh boy, how much longer do you want to torture me by talking to you?" the man asked in desperation. 

Sergio tried hard to cover the disappointment he felt from that question because it did sound serious and it also sounded like Gerard wasn't actually interested in him, but only his body.   
Which probably was the case but Sergio had to admit that Gerard was one attractive asshole and somehow he was funny and charming and yes, he wanted to have sex with him but he also kind of wanted to get to know him better. 

"Shut up, what's your favorite ice cream flavor?" asked Sergio instead of answering Gerard's question. 

 

-

 

They spent a good hour talking and drinking, and an argument about the tastiness of mint chocolate ice cream - Sergio said that it was the Devil's flavor but Gerard loved it, of course - later, they sat in a comfortable silence after having laughed for minutes. 

"Hey, is your place in walking distance?" Gerard wanted to know and confused the hell out of Sergio. 

"Yeah, why?"

"Because we're not driving to Barcelona to have sex," the man explained directly and once again surprised Sergio.   
Gerard was just so direct and open and casual about everything and Sergio liked it. 

"We're not?" Sergio asked dumbly because he couldn't really handle Gerard's directness. 

The blue-eyed man chuckled and said, "Come on."

He said it as the 'Don't-Be-Stupid-Come-On' but also the 'Get-Moving-Come-On'. Gerard stood up and wowie, he was tall as fuck. 

"You're a giant," Sergio uttered, looking up at the man. Well, he probably wasn't THAT much shorter than Gerard but now he was sitting and he was kind of amazed. 

"A giant hottie, you're totally right," he added unnecessarily and winked with his stupid pretty eyes.   
He got out a wallet and put some Euros on the table next to the empty beer bottles. 

"You don't have to pay, the organization does," Sergio reminded him and finally stood up too. 

"It's called tipping. Don't they do it in Andalusia?" Gerard asked impishly and Sergio felt his face getting hot.   
Damn, now Gerard probably thought that he didn't tip waiters and was just a complete asshole and also dumb. Great. 

"Let's go," Gerard then said and led the way out of the bar. He held the door open for Sergio and Sergio thanked him. 

The same moment that the two of them stepped outside, Sergio felt his phone vibrate in the back pocket of his jeans. He pulled it out and looked at it. 

-Fernando T.-  
Hey, you dead already?

Sergio rolled his eyes at Nando's usual pessimism. 

-Sergio R.-  
No, we're going to my place now ;----)

-Fernando T.-  
Oh, getting killed in your own house? Amazing!

-Sergio R.-  
Shut up! He's so fucking hot oh my God 

"Texting your friend about how attractive I am?" Gerard asked from the side and Sergio startled vigorously. 

"Dude! Don't read my messages, that's private," he complained and put his phone away, hoping that Gerard at least hasn't read the part about the killing. 

Gerard laughed his beautiful laugh and put his hands up in defense. 

"I didn't read it, I just guessed. Man, I do have some manners," he reassured Sergio who was kind of doubting that last part. The first one too, actually. 

"I kind of hate you," he confessed, not even lying. But well, the 'kind of' was a very important part of that statement. 

"Yeah, but you also think I'm hot," Gerard added smugly. 

"You're risking your only chance to get laid today," Sergio warned the other man and observed him while they were walking through the night to Sergio's home. 

Gerard had looked pretty in the bar but now, outside in the fresh air of Madrid, he looked even prettier. Some kind of smile or smirk was almost always present on the man's lips and no matter how dark it was, his eyes seemed to glow all the time. 

He chuckled and said, "Oh, no, honey, believe me; when I enter a bar, tons of men and women are all over me."

Sergio rolled his eyes at Gerard's cockiness.

"Sure. And that's the reason why you participated in blind dating, Gerard," Sergio reasoned, noticing that he liked saying the man's name. 

"You can call me Geri. I kind of prefer it, Gerard sounds so polite and boring," the tall man said after Sergio said his name.

"All right, Gerard," Sergio said out of protest and with the same smirk on his face that decorated 'Geri's' face like, always. 

"Fuck you," Geri said flatly but couldn't hide his smile. 

"Yeah, fuck me." 

Geri shot Sergio a surprised look but the brown-eyed didn't even blush. His barrier was broken and his directness was now matching Gerard's.

The taller man licked his lips and just nodded, before impatiently asking, "How far is it to your house?"

 

-

 

They ended up taking a taxi cab and then they were making out so intensely and noisily that they got kicked out of the taxi but neither of them cared. The cab driver didn't want any money, she just wanted the men to leave her precious taxi and they did without hesitation. 

They actually got closer to Sergio's house through the short drive and because they were both eager and horny and impatient, they intertwined their hands and ran through Madrid in the middle of the night like only two tipsy idiots could. 

When they reached the house they finally got to touch each other however they wanted and needed, and they finally got to kiss in a gentler and more passionate way than in the cab.  
There were barely any words, only moans of pleasure and soft whispers of sweet words that didn't really fit the scenery but it made it a thousand times better and changed the meaningless sex into something that resembled making love. 

And when they were both too tired and too pleased to make any kind of noises except their soft breathing sounds, they fell asleep in each other's arms, silently relishing the company.


	2. The Morning After

Sergio woke up, feeling cozy and content. He woke up because he heard some noise downstairs but he was way too tired to think about it or even care. 

He remembered last night and had to smile. His smile intensified as he saw soft brown hair and a beautiful face beside him. Gerard was still asleep and Sergio was about to admire his seemingly endless beauty when suddenly the door opened. 

A certain blond man's head appeared and after the man took a look at the bed, his eyes widened drastically and his mouth opened in silent shock. 

"Nando! What the fuck!" Sergio exclaimed and instinctively pulled the bedsheets up to his neck in order to cover his naked torso.   
He felt Geri stir beside him and wanted to throw a chair at Nando. 

"Hey, I just wanted to check if you're dead!" Nando defended himself and that was when Geri fully woke up and also sat up. 

"Just leave my room, for God's sake!" Sergio yelled and groaned in frustration when his best friend finally left the room but, being the dumbass he is, left the door open. 

Geri had lain down again and was chuckling when Sergio looked at him. 

"Sorry. That was Fernando, my stupid best friend who thought you had killed me," he explained, noticing how dumb that sounded. Nando's fault. 

"Mhm, weird. But we can add some choking next time, if you want," Geri proposed and with his rough morning voice, it sounded incredibly sexy. 

Nonetheless, Sergio had to laugh and let out an exasperated, "Oh my God."

"Oh my God, indeed", it came from outside the room, too. 

"NANDO!" Sergio shouted and hit the mattress with his fist which earned another chuckle by Gerard. 

The blue-eyed man sat up again and put his arms around Sergio's waist. 

"Calm down," he whispered into his ear and it did wonders. Sergio - who hasn't really been mad in the first place, just a bit irritated - instantly calmed down as much as it was possible and he laid back down. 

Geri did the same and they laid there, brown eyes boring into blue ones. 

For a while, they didn't say anything until Gerard broke the silence. 

"I should leave, right?" But it wasn't really a question, more like a statement that he wanted approval for. 

"I know that you're not looking for a relationship or something like that but I'd really like you to stay for breakfast, at least. I'll get Nando to leave, I promise."   
Proposing that was kind of hard for Sergio because he was just really afraid of rejection but at the same time, he wanted to take the risk of that if he had the chance to spend more time with Gerard. 

"Oh, but baby, I told you at the bar that I am indeed looking for some to share my feelings with. Someone who I can love and someone who loves me," he repeated what he said the day before. His tone was teasing but there wasn't his typical smirk.

"I still can't decide if you're a huge asshole or if I do kind of like you," Sergio confessed in all truth. It was probably a mix of both. 

"Well, I'd say that you just have a wonderful taste in men. But I don't blame you for liking me, everybody does," Geri said and there it was - his smirk.   
Sergio wanted to kiss it off. 

"God, now I wish you'd be a serial killer and free me from this nightmare."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire," the dark-haired man singsonged and came closer to Sergio. 

He kissed him gently, almost timidly. He kissed him in a way that he hadn't last night and the very early morning but Sergio instantly knew that he wanted more of both kinds and he wanted more of Geri. 

Well, maybe blind dating wasn't that bad, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! ❁

**Author's Note:**

> There's a second chapter! It's short but cute ☀︎


End file.
